Tate & Violet Celebrate a Birthday
by jfkdghfkjdk
Summary: It's Violet's birthday. So Tate and her are going to celebrate it together. -In this story the whole twins plot didn't happen, they only had one baby and they raised it together. The whole Hayden killing Ben thing didn't happen either. Both Ben and Vivian are alive but they don't know Violet is a ghost in the Murder House, only that she died. Contains Lemons so be careful. R & R(:


**Disclaimer: **I do not nor will I ever own _American Horror Story_ but if I did I would never let Evan Peters out of my sight because ohmygoodness that many is BEAUTIFUL.

**Reader Discretion: **This story has _**A LOT **_of cursing and intense sexual themes. Seriously...if you aren't 18 go away because my vocabulary can get super colorful when it's 12 am where I live. As for the sexual themes well...let's just say I recently had a great muse to take ideas from. Other parts are just from my super hyperactive imagination.

**-**Please read and review. But please be nice!

* * *

"Oh god...fuck Tate that—ughh THAT feels amazing. DON'T stop. Oh god yes! Go FASTER!" Violet yelled at Tate. They had been going at it for hours. That was the thing about ghosts. They didn't get tired as quickly like her human parents did, and thankfully Violet's parents were so human they still cried for her death twenty years later. Sure they had raised another baby who was now exactly twenty when Violet was supposed to have turned thirty-five but they still missed their baby girl. I don't understand why though. She made them go through that on purpose. I mean...she killed herself. She swallowed an entire bottle of pain killers, and threw up about five of them when I found her and tried to help her. It was better than being shot by the CIA like I was all because they confused me for someone else. But it was still super fucked up on her part. So now we just spent our never ending days in the _Murder House_. We fucked, and fucked, and fucked. Then we would fuck some more.

On Halloween though, THOSE were the days we'd actually go out, have fun and actually not spend it fucking in every part of the house we could think of. We'd scare the neighborhood kids, break into liquor stores and steal the good booze. Then we'd take it home, drink it and not get drunk off it because, we were fucking ghosts. It kind of sucked. At least the house had cable and since the Harmon's where never even home we could watch whatever the hell we wanted. And we did. But after a while we got bored of that too. We were seriously tired of being ghost. Regardless though, I was going to keep on fucking Violet. She was a great piece of ass. It was exactly what I was doing, with her, fifteen minutes ago, nice and early since it was only seven in the morning. It had started like a normal day.

Violet had woken up then proceeded to mope around the house. Being the only two ghosts in the house was extremely frustrating. Apparently when you die a teenager you never go into the light since you didn't live your life too well, versus when you were past your twenties you only became a ghost if you felt that your life was incomplete. What a load of bullshit. So after letting her mope around for an endless amount of time I got super horny. I followed her voice up to the room we always used when we got busy. "Violet, here, come, now and kneel" I told her as commanding as I could. She turned around with an eyebrow raised. "You kneel. I always give you attention. Why don't you give me attention? It is my birthday after all." I walked over to her, picked her up and threw her on the bed. "You want me to do all the work today? Fine, I'll do it all. But I expect the same on my birthday, alright?" She nodded before laying back.

I started with a kiss. I kissed her passionately and let my hands roam around up her skirt, under her shirt and pretty much anywhere I could reach. After a while of kissing her I pulled her shirt and stupid purple bra off. She had such pretty boobs. I loved them. Loved touching them, pinching the nipples and licking them. Apparently she liked what I did to them too because the minute I put one in my mouth she let out a loud moan. While I licked and sucked on her sexy ass tits one of my hands found its way up her skirt again. I roughly rubbed her clit through her soaking wet panties and had her squirming and moaning in a matter of seconds. "Fuck Tate. T-t-that feels so fucking good. Oh god. D-don't s-stop!" she somehow managed to choke out.

I finally just got tired of having her panties in the way and ripped them off her body along with her skirt. I kissed her hard in the mouth then moved to her jaw, then her neck and down her entire body until I got to her dripping wet, hot center. I hovered over it before finally licking along her slit. "FUCK!" she yelled loudly. With my lips and tongue around her clit, I thrust two fingers deep into her and started pumping. For the longest time all you could hear were her screams and moans of pleasure. After about eight orgasms all she could do was shake and try to catch her breath. "N-n-n-no m-m-more Tate please. I can't take it anymore." She told me breathlessly. I shook my head and said "oh birthday girl, if only I was done with you. But I'm not so hush. The most I'll do is ease up a little bit, but I need you to come for me two more times." "Oh god, why ten orgasms? I can't take anymore Tate." She cried out. I smirked at her and said "one orgasm for every two years you've been dead. You died twenty years ago. Do the math. You're smart."

***Twenty minutes later***

"Fucking hell Tate. That was…whoa." Violet said. "Yeah well, I'm kind of amazing in bed. Oh and by the way I counted three. So eleven orgasms I guess the last one is for good luck huh?" I said while holding her close. She swatted my arm before turning around to look at me. "You are sooo lucky I love you so much and that I'm dead. Had I been a live you would've killed me from intense sex." "I love you too." I told her. "Good" she said smirking. "Good." I said quietly after she had fallen asleep. I guess being a ghost wasn't that bad sometimes.


End file.
